Gateau d'aniversaire
by dry1410
Summary: Un recueil de petits textes en guise de cadeaux.
1. Cadeau Lulukaw

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Et je vous reviens après une éternité pour un nouveau recueil ! J'avais envie de faire des cadeau à des gens formidables pour leurs anniversaires ! On commence donc par Lulukaw à qui je propose un petit Shinéo. Il n'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même._

* * *

 **Taquineries**

* * *

-Dans un puits ? Tu as vraiment sauvé ta peau en sautant dans un puits ?

La lumière du feu de camp que j'avais allumé éclairait le sourire moqueur de Théo adressé à Shin. Si j'avais bien suivi le peu d'information lâchée par le paladin, cet archer étrange était un demi-élémentaire d'eau et faisait partie de ses compagnons. Il était apparu comme par magie alors qu'ils étaient en difficulté contre des mercenaires poursuivant le fidèle de la Lumière. Il les avait retrouvés en suivant les traces de leurs poursuivants. Son intervention leur avait permis de reprendre le dessus.

La fin du combat était arrivée si brusquement que j'étais resté un moment sur mes gardes. Puis j'avais vu du coin de l'œil Théo foncer sur le nouveau venu. J'avais d'abord craint qu'il ne s'en prenne à notre nouvel allié, connaissant sa méfiance et son impulsivité que j'avais déjà bien trop vues en quelques semaines de voyage commun. Mais je fus extrêmement surpris de le voir enlacer l'homme habillé de bleu.

Le paladin nous avait rapidement présentés l'un à l'autre avant que je propose de nous éloigner du charnier et, la nuit approchant, de monter un campement. Ce fut chose faite rapidement, l'élémentaire m'aidant efficacement – au contraire de son ami – à ramasser le bois nécessaire à allumer un feu sommaire. Nous étions désormais autour de cette flambée, eux d'un coté et moi de l'autre. Les deux compagnons s'étaient raconté leurs dernières aventures, semblant rattraper le temps perdu.

De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir une nouvelle lueur briller dans les yeux de Théo. C'était une lueur de vie. Je le découvrais bien plus loquace que depuis que je l'avais trouvé inconscient sur le dos de son cheval. Les deux semblaient communiquer d'une façon bien propre, à base plaisanteries et taquineries qu'eux seul comprenaient. Je me trouvais en retrait, et pourtant, je me sentais de trop.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je pouvais faire pour remédier à cela. Je me levais et leur adressais un signe de la main leur signifiant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Je passais dans leur dos et commençais à m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Mon audition toujours aussi bonne malgré l'âge me permit d'attraper au vol quelques mots murmurés.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Un bref coup d'œil en arrière me permit de voir deux mains gantées s'étreindre avec plus de force et plus d'intimité que toutes les étreintes qui m'aient été donné de voir. Je continuais à m'enfoncer dans le sous-bois. Pour un long moment.


	2. Cadeau Emeraude

_Bonjour bonsoir !_

 _Me revoici avec cette fois-ci un cadeau pour Emeraude qui m'avait demandé un texte sur Shin. Finalement, il aura été à la fois plus court et plus long que ce que j'aurais cru. Finalement j'en suis pas mal contente et jespère qu'il vous plaira mais surtout à toi Em' !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Mer et rivière**

* * *

Voilà plusieurs semaines que Shin suivait cette rivière. On lui avait dit qu'il y avait plus court pour rallier la prochaine cité, mais pas plus sûre pour arriver à destination. Mais il n'était pas pressé et suivre l'eau le rassurait en quelque sorte. C'était un sentiment étrange pour lui qui n'avait pas encore accepté sa transformation. Sa malédiction comme il préférait la nommer. En plus, avoir le liquide à porté de main lui permettait de s'entraîner à la maîtrise de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Cependant, la véritable raison de ce choix d'itinéraire, c'était qu'il voulait aller jusqu'à la mer. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler lorsque, enfant, un barde venait se perdre jusqu'à son clan, mais ne l'avait jamais atteint durant ses nombreuses pérégrinations d'autrefois. Elle était si loin. Et aussi très intrigante.

Arrivée à la dernière ville avant la cité côtière, il parvint à dénicher un travail de messager et à se faire embaucher comme accompagnant d'un convoi de bœufs. À partir de cette ville, la rivière était devenue large et coulait lentement, bien différente des rapides que l'archer avait suivi en amont. Les berges aménagées permettaient aux animaux puissants de tracter des barques à fond plat à contresens du courant. L'homme et son fils auquel Shin s'était joint descendaient du bois tracté par les bœufs dans la barque transformé en charrette par un ingénieux mécanisme.

C'était le propriétaire des animaux et de la barque-chariot qui lui avait expliqué tout cela. Il s'était d'abord montré méfiant à son égard, à cause de son accoutrement et des quelques morceaux de peau bleu qui dépassaient de ses vêtements. Mais en comprenant qu'il avait l'âge de son fils et une grande curiosité en dépit de son indépendance, il l'avait pris sous son aile.

Ils avaient atteint leur destination sans problème et la première chose qui avait constaté Shin, c'est l'odeur. Bien avant la fin de leur périple, il avait senti l'air changer graduellement, mais la senteur d'iode et de sel le frappait de plein fouet. Puis il la vit. Le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau mouvante. Arrivé à la place des négoces, le convoyeur lui donna les quelques pièces convenues pour l'aide apportée, et, s'il avait voulu prendre le jeune homme dans ces bras, son attitude clamait son besoin de distance. Ils se séparèrent donc après de brèves salutations.

Shin délivra aussi vite que possible son message et reparti aussitôt le rouleau remis et le paiement pour la course reçut. Il se laissa guider par cette sensation étrange, courant presque dans les rues bondées, se frayant efficacement un chemin dans la foule. Et enfin, il atteignit la promenade surplombant le port. Le vent marin balayait les capes et les cheveux des promeneurs, tandis que juste en dessous, les marins et matelots s'affairaient autour des navires immenses.

Le demi-élémentaires ne parvenait pas à croire que de si imposants bâtiments puissent voguer. Il admira un moment les voiles blanches et les entrelacs infinis de cordage, comprenant instinctivement le fonctionnement général des plus simples de ces embarcations. Mais bien vite, il se lassa. Ce qu'il voulait voir, c'était la mer et celle-ci était contenue en dehors du port par la digue qu'il voyait au loin. L'eau calme du port n'était qu'un reliquat de la puissance qu'il sentait venir au-delà.

Il se mit donc en route le long de la promenade jusqu'à atteindre cette digue. Elle était composée d'une multitude de rochers empilés et devenus glissant par les vagues s'y écrasant. Il entreprit de la parcourir et dû faire appel à toute son agilité pour ne se fouler ni ne se casser aucun membre. Il glissa à de nombreuses reprises, mais parvint au but de l'empilement de roche. Et la puissance de la mer l'envahit. Les vagues roulaient jusqu'à lui dans un grondement comparable à celui d'un orage, avant de repartir, se faire douce dans un petit crépitement et redevenir imposante.

Shin resta un long moment, debout au bout de la digue à contempler le bleu-vert sur lequel se reflétaient des fragments de soleil. Depuis sa transformation, il avait un lien particulier avec l'eau. Il pouvait sentir avant de les voir les lacs et les rivières, il pouvait prédire juste avant qu'elle arrive, la pluie, et même les nappes peu profondes. Mais cette eau qui avait un goût de sel lui était étrangère, comme si elle avait une vie propre.

Puis il vit du coin de l'œil du mouvement du côté du port. Un trois-mâts venait de quitter les docks et se dirigeait vers lui, vers la sortie, vers la mer. Depuis la digue, il pouvait voir une bonne dizaine de point noir s'agiter sur le pont et entre les cordages. Et d'un coup une voile fut libérée, et le navire se dégagea de la foule de bâtiments.

Au moment où la proue passait à son niveau, Shin aperçu un marin posté debout sur le beaupré, défiant les lois de la gravité, cheveux au vent. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe joyeux de la main, son sourire éblouissant visible de loin. Le reste du navire défila devant les yeux médusés de l'archer, les quelques membres de l'équipage qui le remarquait le saluaient à leur tour, exhalant une excitation particulière. Était-ce de partir en mer qui les rendait si heureux ?

Enfin la proue arriva à sa hauteur et vit à la barre la personne qu'il supposa être lea capitaine. D'une main, iel tenait le gouvernail et de l'autre une pelle large au long manche. Iel se tenait droit et malgré des vêtements que Shin devinaient simple, il se dégageait une noblesse pure de cette personne et une force calme. Iel tourna la tête et deux paires d'yeux se rencontrèrent.

Shin eut l'impression d'avoir été propulsé en avant bien qu'il n'ait pas bougé. Il pouvait à présent détailler précisément lea capitaine, comme s'il se trouvait tout juste à un mètre de lui. C'était quelqu'un au visage jeune au regard caramel assortis aux mèches dépassant de sous un tricorne. Sur un bord du tricorne était brodée une figure de renard. Sa tenue était composée d'une chemise blanche aux manches bouffants retenus par une veste marron sans manche et d'un pantalon noir finissant dans des bottes hautes. Une ceinture à laquelle pendaient une rapière et un pistolet complétait le tout. Lea capitaine avait pour tout bijou un anneau auquel pendait de lune d'argent à l'oreille droite, une bague dorée représentant un soleil à la main gauche et une émeraude au bout d'une chaine passé autour du cou.

Mais le plus important était dans ses yeux. Shin y décerna la légèreté de l'océan calme, la force des vagues agitées, la terreur d'une tempête nocturne et la beauté des reflets des étoiles sur l'étendue rendue noir par la nuit. Shin sentis que l'autre le sondait de la même manière. À l'issue de cet échange aussi bref qu'infini, ils agirent de concert. Lea capitaine leva sa pelle au-dessus de sa tête et lui fit de même avec son arc ; salutation de deux êtres aux natures proches et pourtant destinés à ne jamais se rencontrer longtemps. Car si Shin était fait de torrents, de rivières et de lacs, ce pirate – il ignorait comment il avait deviné que c'était un pirate – était fait de mers et d'océans.

Lea pirate se détourna et lança un ordre. Aussi tôt, la grande voile fut libérée et le navire bondit en avant, en direction de l'inconnu. Shin fit volte-face à son tour, en route vers un autre inconnu.


	3. Cadeau Sun

_Bonjour bonsoir !  
_

 _Et on se retrouve pour le dernier cadeau de cette série, qui sera pour Sun ! Et devinez ce qu'elle m'a demandé ? Un Thelthazar pardi ! Du coup, comme je n'avais pas masse inspiration, j'ai pioché un scénario dans sa liste. Bref j'espère comme toujours que le texte vous plaira, et surtout à toi Sun !_

* * *

 **Dans un puits**

* * *

La situation commençait à devenir inconfortable. Et pour ne rien arranger, ils n'avaient pas de moyens pour se sortir de là, du moins pour un bon moment. Pourtant, le début de leur plan s'était déroulé sans accroc.

Ils avaient été débauchés par l'intendant de la ville pour aider à démanteler une organisation souterraine. Souterraine à tout les sens du terme, car les membres de ce groupe se cachaient dans les catacombes de la cité. Malheureusement, la ville était extrêmement ancienne et les plans des dédales souterrains ayant disparu dans un incendie, la garde de la ville avait toutes les peines du monde à découvrir leur planque dans le dédale enfoui.

Les quatre aventuriers avaient commencé par repérer les entrées et les couloirs souterrains connus de la garde. Puis ils avaient repéré un membre de l'organisation, lui faisant passer un message indiquant qu'ils désiraient une entrevue avec un de leurs dirigeants. Ils avaient espéré être invités dans leur repère, mais sans trop se faire d'illusion. Le plan de secours, était de suivre le commandant jusqu'à sa planque après la rencontre, car un membre important de l'organisation ne resterait pas longtemps à découvert.

Malheureusement, Théo avait, avec son tact habituel, réussi à leur mettre à dos l'homme et les hommes qu'il avait pris avec lui pour sa protection. Ni la diplomatie de Grunlek, ni l'éloquence de Bob n'étaient parvenues à calmer le jeu et ils avaient dû fuir. Malheureusement, le mage avec sa frêle constitution ne pouvait supporter une trop longe course-poursuite à pied. Cependant, par chance, il avait pensé à activer la connexion mentale. C'est ce qui leur avait permis de mettre au point un plan de secours.

Après un rapide débat mental, habitude oblige, il avait été décidé que le mage se réfugierait dans le puits que Shin avait remarqué dans la cour sur leur droite ce puits étant une des entrées des souterrains. Théo, refusant catégoriquement de laisser le demi-diable seul, le précèderait pour le réceptionner au fond de l'excavation. L'archer et le nain étaient sûrs de pouvoir maintenir à distance leurs poursuivants et les suivre une fois qu'ils retourneraient dans leur repère. Shin les suivrait une fois dans les catacombes, pendant que Grunlek viendrait les chercher, l'entrée du puits ne pouvant être ouverte que depuis l'intérieur. Le Nain serai accompagné d'Icy afin que le mage réactive la connexion mentale qui se brisera par la distance et ainsi garder le contact.

Tous s'étaient exécutés, et au fond du puits, le mage comptait chaque seconde qui passait avec un peu de malaise. L'espace était fort réduit, les obligeant à se plaquer contre les parois de pierres étrangement lisses. Heureusement, Théo ne portait pas sont armure, le groupe ayant insisté pour qu'il l'enlève afin de ne pas attiser la méfiance de leur interlocuteur, même si, bien évidemment, il n'en avait pas eu besoin pour le faire. Mais malgré leurs précautions, ils se trouvaient clairement dans l'espace personnel de l'autre.

Pourtant, le mage était plutôt tactile et envahissant, d'habitude. Mais d'habitude, le guerrier avait son armure qui formait une protection contre ses intrusions. D'habitude, Bob ne s'incrustait que brièvement dans la sphère intime de l'autre, simplement pour se jouer de son ami, reculantaussitôt. D'habitude, il aurait dissipé la tension d'une plaisanterie, une réflexion cocasse ou bien en lançant un tout autre sujet. Il se retrouvait pourtant bien incapable de faire tout cela, l'esprit trop occupé à dissiper la sensation des mains de l'autre arrêtant sa chute, le gardant tout contre lui le temps que disparaisse dans le lointain le bruit de la course-poursuite.

Il fut ramené au présent par le paladin qui grogna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

-Ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'on est là, répliqua Balthazar, laisse leur le temps.

-Ils ont intérêt à se magner le fion ! Marmonna le paladin en réponse. J'ai pas envie de rester coincer là trop longtemps.

-Je te ferais remarquer que c'est de ta faute si on en est arrivé là, s'échauffa le mage. Et puis rien ne t'obligeait à me suivre là.

-Soit pas idiot, répliqua le guerrier, Shin et Grun avaient plus de chance de distancer les autres sans moi … et je n'allais pas te laisser seul.

Bob sous la surprise, observa son ami qui détournait les yeux. Il avait entendu son hésitation à la fin de sa phrase et le surplus de gène qu'elle engendra.

-Je n'avais aucune raison de me transformer, dit le mage dans un murmure étonné.

-Je sais, répondit laconiquement l'inquisiteur.

-Alors pourquoi ? S'exclama Bob, que le fait de ne pas comprendre commençait à énerver.

Le paladin cessa de détourner les yeux et croisa son regard. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans sa posture. Il fit un pas en avant, le seul qu'il pouvait faire en ce lieu étroit. Ils se touchaient presque à présent. L'air entre eux semblait vibrer, comme échauffé par la collision imminente de deux natures opposées.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'allais pas te laisser seul, marmonna gravement le guerrier en posant ses bras contre le mur de chaque côtés du mage.

Ce dernier en oublia jusqu'au sujet de leur dispute, trop occupé à ne pas défaillir, à obliger ses jambes à le porter encore. Toujours persuadé d'être le seul à ressentir l'énergie circulant entre eux, il s'astreignit à ne pas bouger. Il y parvint un instant, avant de céder à l'attraction magnétique. Il n'y avait plus deux compagnons coincés au fond d'un puits. Il n'y avait plus d'inquisiteurs et de demi-diable. Il n'y avait plus de Théo et de Balthazar. Seulement deux âmes se retrouvant autour d'un baiser. Un long baiser.


End file.
